Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package substrate on which multiple electronic components are mounted and to a method for manufacturing the package substrate.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 6-53349 describes a multichip module substrate. According Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 6-53349, two LSIs are mounted on one substrate. The two LSIs are connected by wiring layers, and the wiring layers are depicted in different insulating layers. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.